Meciéndose bajo la luna
by Saiph Feder
Summary: SxR. SLASH. Cuando la luna plateada brilla, lo hace con un tenue fervor nocturno, pero cuando lo hace a través de unos ojos dorados ganosos de placer, destella de forma enloquecedora e imparable al interior de Hogwarts y sobre el cuerpo de Sirius Black.


**Notas de la historia: **Esta historia nació en esos momentos en los cuales sientes unas ganas irrefrenables de escribir, pero un montón de cuadernos te lo impiden… Pero entonces descubres que la imagen de un Remus meciéndose sobre un Sirius es más poderosa que la mismísima gramática inglesa.

**Agradecimientos especiales: **Claro, a Suiris. La que aguanta mis manías, mis amadas comas, mis berrinches en medio de las ediciones y claro… aguanta a Remus. Gracias por actuar como mi paciente beta.

**Disclaimer: **Vamos, lo mismo de siempre: Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos, solo los tomo prestados para hacer "cosillas" que J.K. probablemente nunca haría.

* * *

**Meciéndose bajo la luna**

Todo daba vueltas… _Dios_, sí, o _demonios_. Todo giraba, todo era vapor y peso, y solo la mirada dorada se distinguía en el paisaje acuarelado. Sus caderas se mecían sobre él; _sí… despacio… _dejándolo pedir más. Sublime y excitante, era una marea que lo ahogaba y le daba tregua solo para respirar y admirar. Se acomodaba a la perfección sobre su cuerpo, encajaba desquiciada y frenéticamente bien.

Sus pequeños gemidos seguían el mismo ritmo que la manecilla de un reloj a mitad de la noche: un "tic" alto y un "tac" bajo; otro lento seguido por otro agitado. Sus ojos estaban nublados y su cabello, pajoso y castaño, caía sobre su frente húmeda. _Delicioso_, simplemente el mejor bocado de todos. Honeydukes tendría sucursales en la luna si tuviera en sus vitrinas a ese Remus J. Lupin envuelto en papel celofán.

—… Sirius… Sirius… ¡ah!

Sus largos dedos se enterraban en el pecho del moreno cada vez que un espasmo de "aquellos" lo hacía gemir mientras rozaba su nombre con la lengua.

"¿Estás ahí, Lunático?", quería preguntar el joven Black. Es que verlo así era casi irreal, místico, un sueño tangible. Su delgada silueta se movía con elegancia y lujuria al mismo tiempo. Podía ver su pecho entre las penumbras. La luz de la luna empapaba de plateado a su hijo y le mostraba a Sirius todas las cicatrices marcadas a fuerza animal.

La luna gritaba¡es mío! Y un celoso Sirius le respondía apretando las caderas de Remus, acentuando y guiando el ritmo, levantando su pelvis y penetrando más profundo.

—¡Hmm…! —gruñía, con el ceño apretado.

Sus dedos gruesos, tostados, fuertes y magullados por su vida siempre al límite, se aferraban con fuerza a la pálida piel del licántropo, haciéndolo gemir más alto.

Sirius preguntaba a la luna entre gemidos: "¿Decías?"

La cama temblaba; arriba y abajo, de izquierda a derecha, dependiendo de cómo Remus sintiera más placer y como Black decidiera seguirlo o cambiar su vaivén. El crujir de la madera vieja resultaba más excitante aún. Un hermoso coro de tres.

—…Canuto…

El prefecto suspiraba y su voz quebradiza por el placer era un llamado imposible de describir por Sirius. Solo podía decir: _… mierda… Lunático… mierda._ Todas las palabras separadas por sonidos guturales, bocanadas de aire que se arremolinaban en el interior de su garganta y salían calientes con el nombre de quien yacía sobre él, dándole una de las mejores noches de verano.

Distinguía su cabeza desde varios ángulos y comenzaba a memorizar cada una de sus expresiones cada vez que hacían el amor en esa posición. Remus dejaba caer la mirada, se movía lento y aceleraba el paso cuando no podía encontrar el roce entre el miembro de Sirius y aquel punto orgásmico en su propio cuerpo, aquel túnel a la perdición que solo Black sabía recorrer. Cuando aquel lugar era encontrado entre acelerados movimientos de caderas, el prefecto cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba los dientes. Gritaba el lobo en su garganta.

Cuando Lupin jugaba, se mantenía allí, sobre él, meciéndose como un niño sobre su columpio. Miraba a Sirius y atravesaba con esos ojos dorados cualquier barrera antes impuesta por el moreno. "Mueve, Lunático, o te doy la vuelta", decía el moreno al ver que el prefecto seguía sin marcar paso. "Shhh", contestaba Lupin, y Sirius callaba… ¡Sirius callaba! Remus J. Lupin lo domaba cuando se mecía sobre él con sus ojos brillantes y cuerpo desnudo; templo de recuerdos animales, muro de los lamentos del perro enfurecido con la luna. Ese cuerpo se perlaba y se apoderaba de su ser.

El licántropo se balanceaba y sus largos dedos recorrían el pecho de su novio, lo besaban con las yemas y lo mordían con las uñas. A veces Remus lo miraba demasiado a los ojos y lo desquiciaba tanto aquel lobo encerrado, que sus hormonas tenían sexo con el aire y su mirada llegaba al orgasmo en cada destello, entonces el prefecto sonreía, se apoyaba en su abdomen y se levantaba, cadencioso y complaciente. Cortaba la conexión y se tendía al lado de Sirius, con las piernas separadas. Apetecible y mimoso se ofrecía a él y esperaba las embestidas nuevamente.

Pero, sin duda, la imagen que más le gustaba a Sirius Black era la que veía en ese preciso instante. La desesperación, el hambre de sexo contenido que mostraba Remus era tan grande que ni siquiera había notado que hacían el amor en la cama de James. El prefecto prácticamente se había abalanzado sobre él y no hablaba mientras le sacaba la ropa, solo murmuraba "Aquí… ahora". Su pecho palpitaba y en un segundo ya lo tenía encima, buscando placer.

Remus le hacía el amor con fuego en la piel y cuando encontraba el punto de ebullición echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, aguantando un gemido el cual luego dejaba salir lastimoso, arrastrado, mientras dejaba caer pesadamente la cabeza, con el cabello en los ojos. Se movía con brusquedad, apretaba y Sirius gemía. _Estrecho… como me gusta._

El joven mago de sangre pura tenía aquella imagen cristalizada en su retina todos los días, pero nada era mejor que la realidad.

—¡Mmm…! Sirius… Sirius…

Remus J. Lupin, prefecto, alumno ejemplar de séptimo año en el prestigioso Hogwarts, estaba embelezado sobre el cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros. El mundo ya no existía para él, solo se concentraba en buscar más y más con cada movimiento.

—Lunático… qué… Lun… —Sirius intentaba preguntarlo¡que Merlín sea testigo de ello! Quería saber por qué Lupin estaba siendo tan "cariñoso", pero esos movimientos, ese cuerpo que lo absorbía y lo tiraba despiadado desde su parte baja, ese constante golpeteo de las piernas y glúteos de Remus sobre su pelvis… _cielos_…así cualquiera olvida incluso su propio nombre.

Los sentidos del moreno estaban a mil por hora, ya no sabía si dañaba o no a Remus mientras enterraba los dedos en su cadera y lo movía aún más fuerte, entrando y saliendo de forma más acelerada. Todo estaba nublado a ojos de ambos, pero en ese momento brilló. Remus entreabrió los ojos y un destello ámbar despertó a Sirius. La luna en los ojos de _su _lobo, luna dorada. Lupin sonrió y Black se dio por vencido.

—Lunático… Remus… Lunático…

No fue magia, solo el enorme deseo desenfrenado de Sirius, que lo llevó a reincorporarse, afirmando al castaño por la cintura y sentándolo en su pelvis.

Necesitaba tocarlo, sentirlo, abrazarlo. Quería hacerle tantas cosas a la vez que no sabía por donde empezar. Su lengua torpe, se movía insaciable por el cuello de Remus, lamía el sudor de gota en gota, mordía la piel húmeda, succionaba aquel calor que emanaba.

—Sirius… ya… Canuto… —Lupin se aferró a los hombros de su novio. Lo envolvió con sus delgados y pálidos brazos. Se aferró como si el placer que sentía lo fuera a hacer estallar y desfallecer en cualquier momento.

Black apretó los dientes. También estaba al límite. Buscó a tientas los labios del castaño y los encontró siendo guiado por el aliento caliente de su boca. Los tocó, los rozó, probó el aire que dejaban pasar y finalmente lo besó. Con fuerza, con desesperación, al borde de la locura, al final del orgasmo.

Ambos apretaron los ojos, forzando sus cuerpos a resistir el golpe eléctrico del cual eran víctimas. La conexión entre ambos quemaba y los jadeos se estancaron en el último segundo de placer intenso del cual eran presos.

_Da vueltas… la habitación… da vueltas… _y es bueno que el clímax los encontrara abrazados o ambos hubiesen caído de la cama al momento en que llenaron el lugar con un fuerte gemido que nació desde lo más profundo de su interior y se esparció hasta hacer explotar sus sexos en blanquecina semilla.

Remus se desvaneció en el cuerpo de Sirius, quien no pudo más que dejarse caer con su novio en los brazos, esparciendo entre ambos vientres el resultado de la excitación del castaño.

—… ah… —Lupin dio un último gemido al sentir como el moreno abandonaba su interior, dejando vacío aquel lugar que invadió hasta dejarlo sin energías.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó entre suspiros el estudiante de sangre Black, acariciando el cabello desordenado de su joven amante.

—… sí… —susurró el castaño mientras intentaba recobrar el tono y ritmo normal de su voz, acomodándose sobre el pecho de Sirius.

—¿Lunático? —dijo de pronto el mago que abrazaba al prefecto y le acariciaba la espalda suavemente— ¿qué es lo que de pronto te puso tan caliente?

Y allí estaba, la frase marca Black que rompe todo tipo de romanticismo o calma en el aire. Dos minutos de tranquilidad habían sido demasiados para ese niño inquieto que habita en su interior.

—Ah… ya me parecía rara tanta perfección —suspiró Remus mientras esbozaba una sonrisa—. La sutileza definitivamente es algo que no va contigo¿verdad?

—Soy un hombre sincero¿eso es mejor que ser sutil, no? —respondió al mismo tiempo que mostraba los dientes. Nada lo hacía sentir ni siquiera un poco mal.

—Bueno, de todas formas… no fue nada especial —mintió Remus, mientras escondía el rostro en el cuello de Sirius, lugar en donde aún quedaban restos del día, restos de tierra, restos de sudor matutino mezclados con el sudor del deseo desenfrenado de una noche, restos de quidditch.

—¿Así que nada especial?

—Nada especial…

"Nada especial" había dicho Lily esa mañana como respuesta a los gritos desenfrenados y escandalosos que reventaban cuando Sirius recorría el campo sobre su escoba, en pleno final del torneo anual.

El joven mago resplandecía sobre la escoba y su espíritu de león defendiendo a su manada era lo que enloquecía y revolucionaba hormonas.

Remus solo suspiraba, aparentando la eterna calma del estudiante perfecto, pero por dentro algo cosquilleaba cual marea de atardecer que en algún momento rompería en las rocas.

—Mmm… Nada especial, Lily.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Se agradecen los comentarios que no incluyan tomates, huevos o cualquier tipo de fruta, verdura o alimento cibernético en descomposición. 


End file.
